


dark eyes, sweet

by ColorblindCity



Series: in short, shallow gasps [3]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, the kind that doesn't rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorblindCity/pseuds/ColorblindCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss dark eyes glinting,<br/>and my name whispered<br/>just under the roar of the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark eyes, sweet

**Author's Note:**

> God, this pairing is killing me

 

 

I miss the rain,

I miss graying skies

and the wayfaring birds swirling, 

a constellation in negative.

 

 

I miss long trodden paths

and mud-addled steps.

I miss that tingle in my throat,

and the cold air burning my nose.

 

 

I miss cleansing my feet

on even dirtier ponds,

and scrapping moss off the trees

with my nails alone.

 

 

I don't miss my darkness,

I don't miss my lonely ways,

I don't miss the festering pain.

 

 

But I miss slipping

and falling on my face,

I miss the laughter of the one 

who offered me his hand,

and the glare of his dark eyes

when I pulled him down with me.

 

 

I miss his slippery hands,

brushing mud off my face,

and warm lips breathing

on my shivering ones.

 

 

I miss falling

 

                                                                                 and falling 

 

                                                                              and falling 

 

                                                                                        and falling

 

 

from gloom,

 

from despair,                                 

 

                                                                                                                                                on my back, 

 

                                                                   on the earth,

 

 

 in laughter, 

 

 

                                                                                                                     in tears,

 

 

                                                                               flying  

                                                                                                             with

 

                              borrowed

                                                              wings

 

I miss him catching me,

and giving me places 

to jump from again.

 

 

I miss the grass beds

where he made a nest for me,

and fending off the cold

with the blood beneath our skin.

 

 

I miss dark eyes glinting,

and my name whispered

just under the roar of the storm.

I miss pretending not to hear

the words of love that follow.

 

 

"Only my name,"

I told him, firm.

"That is all you may have,"

 

 

"It's enough,"

he said and smiled,

because he knew he had 

all of me from the start.

 

 

In these days of spring,

the sweet wind of the south

whispers of joy and mirth,

yet my mind dwells in thought:

 

 

Has he found her?

She who can give

all I denied him?

 

 

I haven't seen him since he left

and I hope he never comes back,

for I am cold, and I am dark,

and by my side his soul will perish.

 

 

And yet he said, 

dark eyes sweet,

"I will come back, 

when you have

missed me enough."

 

 

"Enough!" 

I laugh now, bitter.

"Can I ever miss

anything more?"

 

 

But he doesn't come back,

and I hope he never does.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
